do i love him? 2
by derekgirl56
Summary: continuring do i love him?  not finished!  sweraing and depending on your pov lemons  kit, simon, tori and lairen are in it a bit  amazing


Derek's pov

"Umm" did she just really say that holy sh**. She really did and umm oh crap she is waiting for a reply and well "I do to Chloe" was the strangest yet most natural feeling thing I have ever said. And why would'ent I feel that way she's pretty, smart, down to earth and accepts me for me. She treats me normal and not like a monster or ticking time bomb ready to explode and destroy everyone and everything in sight. She treats me like, well like a person and that's the only thing I have ever wanted in life was to be treated like everyone else. And as I looked down into the big round blue orbs of the girl I just confessed my love to I saw that she did think of me like that and I could not believe that this tiny little sweet innocent girl could actually love a big ugly monster like me and another thing that maybe just maybe I wasn't the monster I always thought I was if someone as pure and wonderful and nice did not think I was then well maybe I am not the person I always thought I was. I picked her up and kissed her with all my might begging my body to rely all these thoughts and emotions through my lips. To let this one spark of joy on my life see that she means this much to me and that without her I would not have a reason to live, that without her I would not this person she thinks I am and as cheesy as it sounds, that I would not be complete without her. I think the message went through loud and clear because the next thing I knew she was kissing me back with as much force and I was giving to her.

Chloe's pov

When Derek kissed me I could tell he loved me as much as I did and I could not believe this wonderful, strong, intelligent, gorgeous, completely non-self centered boy would want to be with me, clumsy, weak, mousy, scared cat me with my out of control powers. But as I felt the heat emanating from his oh so soft lips and taste him and feel his rough yet gentle hands on my hips I knew that this was the guy for me, the one I was meant to be with forever and it felt like a dream come true.

Derek's pov

I love this girl, the way she makes me feel and right now I feel on top of the world. Standing here kissing the girl of my dreams and everything was perfect until I heard the most vial repulsive voice that ruined my perfect moment " ewe wolf boy and death girl are making out, oh my eyes my poor virgin eyes" tori. And a slightly less annoying one " hardly virgin eyes tori" "shut up Simon u don't know that u little mother"- she was cut off by kit " watch your mouth young lady" oh well this is just getting more awkward but the person with Chloe standing here somehow without a top I mean when did that happen. Who could show up next? And as if she heard what I thought close aunt walked in took one look at us and started yelling that she would kill me. And well to tell the truth I was scared shitless so I did what any guy who was scared shitless of his girlfriend's aunt. I ran.

Chloe's pov

Well to make things more uncomfortable than they were Derek just took one look at my aunt and ran like he was a puppy being chased by a toddler leaving me standing shirtless in front of everyone and well me being all bravado I did my version of Rambo and ran like I was being chased by a evil soul sucking spider.

Simon's pov

Oh great just fucking great I ma the one that's supposed to be with Chloe I have loved ever since I saw her smile on her first day at Lyle and my brother, the guy who is supposed to support me in my relationships is with my girl that son of a bitch.

But hey at least I saw Chloe without a bra and that made my day(sry I kind of made him sound like pedo) well I am not giving up till she's mine and that's me making out with her and doing other r rated activities.

And starting tomorrow I will win her over

She's mine and will realize it

Tori's pov

I feel so damn out of it and u knows violated eyes. I mean I thought I and Chloe were closer now, she forgave me for the Lyle house incident, and I thought she felt close enough to me to tell me that she is with Derek. I actually think they are a cute couple and she would have found that out if she told me that they were an item or even said that she liked him or whatever.

But yea MY POOR EYES I so did not need to see that, seriously if I catch them one more time- oh hey theres Simon this should be fun, it will be nice to rub it in his face that he does not get her…. Yeas I know I am a bitch and I am proud of it.


End file.
